


Promise

by QueenForADay



Series: Left-Handed Lovers [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:24:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenForADay/pseuds/QueenForADay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after Bucky leaves, Steve comes home to find his old friend. Some smexy times occur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

When Steve returned to his flat, he heard the muffled sound of music being played from within. He quickly opened the door as closed it behind him, scanning his eyes over the darkened interior of his apartment. The jackets draped over the coat rack to his left hid his shield as it rested against the wall. He slung it over his arm and carefully stalked his way around the house.  
It was late.

The moon outside shone in through the windows. Steve didn’t need much light to see in the dark, but it was enough to make out the edges of drawers and tables. The sound of music became steadily louder as he stalked towards his living room, placing one foot quietly in front of the other.

At the doorway into the living room, Steve froze.

Sitting in the illuminated corner of the living room was Bucky, sound asleep, resting his temple against the metal flesh of his robotic arm. A look of concern was still etched across Bucky’s face, even when the brunette slept soundly. 

Steve slid the shield off of his arm and placed it gently against the wall. He walked over to Bucky’s chair as quietly as he could and leaned over the man’s body to turn off the radio that was playing. When he pulled away, Bucky’s dark eyes were locked with his. Neither man said anything, but Steve dropped to his knees to Bucky’s side, running a hand over his human arm. He smiled faintly when he felt a trail of goosebumps appear under his touch.

“You came back,” Steve smiled and took Bucky’s hand in his. They were more weathered than they were back then. Steve brought the hand to his mouth and kissed its back, trailing up to Bucky’s knuckles.   
“I said I would,” the brunette murmured, watching Steve under hooded eyes. 

“So you did what you needed to do?”

Bucky nodded. He wrapped his robotic hand around the back of Steve’s neck and brought their lips together in a heated kiss.

Steve broke away and dragged his old lover up to his feet, and hand-in-hand they wandered to the bedroom. Before reaching the door, Steve felt his hand being pulled back, and Bucky’s lips were on his again. Steve smiled and pulled away again. “Anyone could see us, you know. They’ve bugged this place before.”  
“I doubt anyone will be looking for us any time soon,” Bucky said quietly before attacking Steve’s neck with kisses and bites.  
Steve closed his eyes and tilted his head to the side, letting Bucky do whatever he liked. “What do you mean?”  
“I just made sure there were no loose ends,” Bucky mumbled against the Captain’s skin. Steve’s eyes jolted open. “And no, I didn’t kill anyone Steve.”

Bucky moved away from Steve’s neck to look him in the eyes. They were darker than they used to be, and his pupils were blown up to the size of saucers, almost covering the brown of his irises. “I got rid of some files and made sure we couldn’t be found.”

Steve placed a hand against the side of Bucky’s face, rubbing gently over the old cuts that he had acquired during their fights aboard the helicarriers just weeks beforehand. “No one will be able to find us for a long time Steve,” he smiled faintly. “We can just be alone.”

“You’re amazing,” the blond laughed before resuming their path into Steve’s room.

 

*

 

Bucky still remains to be amazed at Steve’s strength. He should be used to it, but it never ceases to amaze him. The blond had lifted him up against his own body for a deep kiss using only one hand, while the other ran through his shoulder-length hair (which needed to be cut as soon as possible as far as he was concerned) and down over his shoulder until he reached Bucky’s hip. Their clothes were dotted around the bedroom’s floor. Before being practically manhandled onto the bed, Bucky had made an attempt to remove his robotic arm, but Steve swatted his hand away. “Leave it,” he muttered before kissing the air out of Bucky.

When Steve had trailed a line of kisses over Bucky’s neck, Bucky’s eyes fell shut. Steve always knew what to do, even decades before all of this. He still remembers the nights on the military camp where Bucky would steal him away for stolen kisses behind building blocks, and murmuring high hopes of what their life could be like should they live past the war.

 

*

 

“I missed you so much,” Steve babbled when he pushed himself back into Bucky’s body. Neither realised how long it had been until they were lost in a stream of slow rocking against each other and the faint whispers against the other’s lips. “You have no idea.”

“I can imagine,” Bucky gasped when Steve found that spot inside him. He had his robotic arm wrapped around Steve’s shoulders, holding the super soldier flush against his own body. His legs tightened around Steve’s hips when he felt himself drawing closer and closer to an end. He pulled Steve into an almost bruising kiss before tensing in the blonde's arms.

 

*

 

On the military camp, Bucky was the one wrapped around Steve – a scrawny boy with hardly anything on his body to keep him warm when the winter months rolled in. Steve always found his way into Bucky’s bunk and nestled into the man’s arms. Now Bucky is smiling and sighing contently when he feels Steve’s arm around his waist tighten. “Go to sleep Buck,” the blond muttered tiredly against his neck. Bucky glanced over his shoulder to see the soldier moulded against his back. His dark eyes met Steve’s and he flashed a smile, “I’ve been asleep for a long time.”

Steve rolled his eyes and placed a kiss to Bucky’s cheek. “’Don’t care,” he pushed his nose against Bucky’s. “Sleep.”

The man laughed. “Yes sir,” he sighed and laid his head back onto the pillow. With the knowledge that no one would be searching or hunting for them any time soon, and that the man lying behind him was all his once more, Bucky never slept more soundly.


End file.
